locorocofandomcom-20200222-history
Bonmucho
is the second in command of the Moja in LocoRoco and in LocoRoco 2. Appearance His normal form has him as a slim body, covered with green burqa. He wears a hot pink collar-like "pearl" necklace, crumpled top hat, and occasionally wields a cane. He also wears brown socks/leggings and black boots. Personality Bonmucho is typically not a pleasant man, often yelling at the Moja for their stupidity. He does not seek to complete an important task (planet conquest) with his own hand, entrusting it to his not the smartest helpers Mojas. Despite his menacing appearance and serious nature, he adores playing with balls and wooden horse at his home. He is very impressionable. The most bright, but terrifying memories of his life may be in his nightmares, making him cry. Story ''LocoRoco Bonmucho appears in the main menu of the screen with the LocoRocos (to probably spy on them) until you've unlocked the final stage. When a player unlocked the final stage, he may notice that Bonmucho left the Loco House. It is revealed that this green creature went to Dolangomeri not to allow Locorocos reach the final stage plant. While the LocoRoco was about to reach the goal in the final stage, Bonmucho blocks the way, the LocoRoco encounters him. Seems like Bonmucho wants to get attention from the LocoRoco but, the LocoRoco didn't listen and just stares at him, making Bonmucho really angry. Then he transforms to a giant version of himself. Bonmucho grabs the LocoRoco (yelling "Whoa! Pekere-teshi!" for help) and devours it. After the LocoRoco escapes Bonmucho body, Bonmucho begins to shrink, unable to move carefully. The LocoRoco must jump and hit Bonmucho for him to be defeated at last. Bonmucho turns small (leaving only his face) then flies away. The LocoRoco Planet has once again returned in peace! LocoRoco Cocoreccho! Bonmucho dreamt that the LocoRoco he ate in his dream made him explode in his mutated form, which wakened him from his nightmare. When he realized that this was just a dream, he breathed with a relief and fell asleep again. LocoRoco 2 Bonmucho had been training Mojas to sing for eons without leaving his goal to conquer the Locoroco planet. When the time had come, the new meteorite full of Mojas was sent to Locoroco planet. Bonmucho arrives on the planet later. He gave to Mojas the order to start singing a song and destroy all living things. After that Bonmucho takes a nap standing on a part of meteorite. This continues until he fights with Locoroco, not without his defeat, of course. Enraged by the fact that he allowed himself to lose to the lazy bun, he transforms in his mutated form, but the enclosed space was too low for his height, and he hits his head on rocky hill, provoking an avalanche. From littered with stones Bonmucho, only his head remained intact. Later, the BuiBuis find contused Bonmucho and take him to Majoline, his mother. With the help of a weird device, she returns him to wakefulness. When he returned back to the meteorite, Mojas came with not a pleasant report. Bonmucho becomes mad with Mojas stupidity and transforms again. This time he tried to overcome locorocos, but was defeated again. Since then, Majoline takes responsibility for the revenge to Locorocos, that hurt her son and... her cake. Bonmucho helps her create a dirty bomb and tries throw Locoroco off the wreckage. After the final defeat, he returnes to his home planet with Majoline and Galanmar. Relationships 'Majoliné' - Bonmucho's mother, she is the leader of the army, and tends to him when he's injured greatly. 'Galanmar' - Bonmucho's friend. Apperance in other media *Playstation Home'' - Bonmucho appeared as an unlockable costume in PlayStation Home.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jS8q1w-7BKY Trivia *Bonmucho's appearance is similar to Charlie Chaplin. Because both of them wear hats (except that their hats are different, which Bonmucho and Charlie wear a top hat and a bowler hat respectively), have the same mustache and have a cane. *In the extra cutscene, Love at First Sight, it is revealed that Bonmucho is in love with Viole; despite him being against the LocoRocos. References Category:LocoRoco Enemies